Equinox (Earth-90)
Equinox is the Infinity's DNA sample of an Ard'Gelu from the planet Mykdl'dy in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Equinox' body is split down the middle, one half frozen solid and the other constantly ablaze. He has a spike of ice protruding from his right shoulder and a larger one on his back, similar to Diamondhead. He also has a small flame rising from his left shoulder than combines with a pillar of fire that comes from his back. Equinox has one blue eye and one red eye. The red eye is on the right side, the ice half of his body, and the blue one is on the left fiery side. The Infinity appears on his lower chest, above his stomach. Transformation Sequence This has not happened yet in the series, so it won't be here yet. History In Secrets: Part 1, Equinox failed to defeat the Alliance (Zombozo, The Circus Freaks, Sixsix, Vulkanus, Kraab). In Monster of the Earth, Equinox (Nemevoc) was defeated by John Spacewalker as Gravattack. In Nemesis Returns, Equinox failed to defeat Ultimate Humungousaur. Powers and Abilities Equinox possesses the abilities of each half of his home world, Mykdyl'dy: Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis. However, this is limited to blasts of said element either element, not total control. He has limited psychic abilities, allowing him to create explosions of ice or fire near or on his opponent. Equinox can fly, but only just barely. He is not very fast, only about the speed of a normal human running, but it is decent enough for combat against ground-based targets. The fire part of his body is unable to be put out and the ice is unable to be melted. If he puts his hands together, he can fire a powerful steam blast. Weaknesses Equinox' main weaknesses are his limited strength, speed, and agility. He is strong, but not as strong as Everglade or even Heatblast. He isn't very fast, even when flying. Lastly, he isn't very agile. In air he can maneuver around well enough, but he can easily lose a battle to any air-borne foe if they have virtually any aerial combat experience. Appearances *''Secrets: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Monster of the Earth'' (by Nemevoc) *''Nemesis Returns'' John Smith 10: Spacewalker *''Monster of the Earth'' (first appearance) (by Nemevoc) Gallery BBO Equinox.png|Equinox Negative Equinox.png|Nemevoc as Equinox Trivia *Equinox' species comes from the same planet as Big Chill. *Equinox has been defeated in all of his appearances. **Strangely enough, he is actually one of Bryce's better forms. **This is mostly just due to the fact that he is either overpowered, out numbered, or being used by Bryce as opposed to Nemevoc, who actually has experience fighting as him. **This leads to Bryce not using him often. *All of Equinox' powers kinda work like "He can do a thing, but only barely or not really well." *All of my Fanon aliens are Free to use, I only ask that you add their information on this page under subheadings for your series. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:B10UH Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Infinity's Transformations Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage